


Five things Brendan Dean doesn't know he's thinking

by koalathebear



Category: Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that five things meme ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Brendan Dean doesn't know he's thinking

**One**

 _Scooby dooby doo, where are you?_

Freya laughs.

"What?" Brendan demands.

"You're doing it again."

Brendan looks sheepish. It always sneaks in and out of his head with sly swiftness, sliding among complex algorithms, orderly thoughts and calm contemplation.

"Sorry."

"Hey I don't mind if you want to use the Scooby Doo Theme as your mantra for calming yourself."

"Great. It makes me sound like a chump."

Brendan decides to work harder on the blocking techniques that Michael has been teaching him.

 **Two**

At the interrogation of the suspect, Brendan doesn't realise that he's suffering almost more than Freya.

Brendan hates the way her face turns ashen as she accesses the mind of someone so wrong and twisted.

He doesn't know that the realisation that her suffering affects Brendan so deeply always comforts Freya.

Brendan doesn't realise that he always reaches out to hold her hand tightly, keeping her grounded and safe even though her mind is walking through twisted darkness and evil. He has no idea that sometimes he pulls her against him protectively, holding her close as she trembles.

"The victim is already dead."

Brendan has come to read Freya's reactions so well that he always knows the answer before Freya tells him in words.

 **Three**

 _She shouldn't be here._

He's getting very good at blocking. Michael has taught him well, but now and then, Brendan's thoughts still spill out at unguarded moments. Freya glances sharply over at Brendan as he opens the door.

"Ready?" he asks her, not realising that his thoughts have already betrayed his anxiety.

"I'm always ready," she tells him firmly and he nods, his face grim.

 _I'm glad she's here._

Freya smiles to herself and walks into the room behind Brendan.

 **Four**

"What's this?" Brendan asks, staring down in shock at the brownie that Freya puts on the desk before him.

"The brownie you were just saying you would kill for," she tells him with a grin.

Brendan rolls his eyes.

"I thought I was getting better at blocking."

"Well, when it's about food ..."

They both laugh.

 **Five**

"So what is it today, double or triple?" the guy behind the counter asks Brendan.

"Triple," Freya tells him before he can answer.

"OK, this is getting ridiculous," Brendan tells her.

"Your blocking is almost non-existent before you've had your morning coffee," Freya says wickedly.

They are standing at the counter at Starbucks waiting. Brendan rolls his eyes and hands her the three sachets of sugar that she always puts into her coffee. His eyes are filled with warmth as they rest on her.

 _Never leave._

Freya tries not to react and merely stares at Brendan as he picks up the small cardboard tray with their coffee. They walk out the door.

Without a word, she slides her hand into his free hand. He is startled and looks as though he is about to speak. Instead, he just smiles and his hand tightens around hers.

  
_End_   



End file.
